This section describes the background of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention. There is no intention, either express or implied, that the background art discussed in this section legally constitutes prior art.
Current devices utilized to remove blockages from toilets or drains are plungers, snake, and augers. Plungers are messy to use, do not always work properly and require a good seal to be effective, but few toilets and drains provide an area adequate for creating a good seal. The major problem in using a plunger is that it rarely, if ever, removes all or substantially all of the blockage, thereby leaving a toilet that may be partially blocked. Snakes and augers are more effective, but difficult to use due to the need to rotate the device and very messy to use due to this rotation. What is needed is a device for removing blockages from toilets and drains that is effective, easy to use, and not messy for the operator.